guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Wars Eye of the North
__TOC__ Overview * Guild Wars: Eye of the North (commonly abbreviated as GW:EN, as on the official site; GWEN, or EotN) is an expansion of the Guild Wars game series. It is an expansion to all of the first three campaigns. Unlike the previous three Guild Wars products, Eye of the North is not a standalone campaign; it is an expansion pack. * Eye of the North requires at least one of the Guild Wars campaigns to play, and focuses on high-level content for existing characters. * The campaign's name refers to the Eye of the North, a tower in the Far Shiverpeaks, which shows visions and plays a significant role in the plot of the expansion. Trailers image:GWEN-Trailer-1.jpg|Sample image from the trailer image:GWEN-Trailer-7.jpg|Sample image from the trailer image:GWEN-Trailer-3.jpg|Sample image from the trailer image:GWEN-Trailer-4.jpg|Sample image from the trailer * The official in-game trailer for Guild Wars: Eye of the North can be downloaded at Guildwars.com video gallery. Also see Dungeon-trailer In-game video * The dungeon preview movie can also be downloaded at the same page. Content Features * 40 new GW:EN Armor styles (4 per profession), as well as a number of non-set, non-profession-specific armor pieces * 100 new profession specific skills * 50 new PvE-only skills (none of which are profession-specific) * 10 new heroes (one of every profession) * New mini-games ** Dwarven boxing ** Polymock ** The Norn Fighting Tournament * New titles, including four titles corresponding to reputation with the Asura, Deldrimor, Norn, and Ebon Vanguard. **Asura Title Track **Deldrimor Title Track **Ebon Vanguard Title Track **Norn Title Track **Master of the North Title Track *New charmable animals, including Mountain Eagle, Raven, White Wolf, White Moa, Black Wolf, Polar Bear, Albino Rat, White Crab, Iguana, and Rainbow Phoenix. Story Eye of the North's story includes: * Three separate story arcs involving the Asura on the Tarnished Coast near the Maguuma Jungle, the Norns in the Far Shiverpeaks, and the Charr Homelands north of Ascalon. * The Depths of Tyria (which are revealed when earthquakes rip through the 3 continents), which contains 18 dungeons and involves fighting against the Destroyers. * Fighting the Great Destroyer. Bridging the divide * Through the story line, Eye of the North introduces Guild Wars players to some of the races that will be playable in the planned sequel: Guild Wars 2. It serves another important function for players who have invested much time and effort into developing their characters: a measure of continuity will be made possible through a Hall of Monuments. * Players can construct monuments in the Hall that record some of their achievements, titles, companions, and even weapons and armors, which will bestow some benefit in Guild Wars 2. Heroes * Eye of the North features 10 new heroes, one of each profession. Release date * Guild Wars Eye of the North was officially released on August 31, 2007 Pre-release pack On July 20, 2007, stores began to carry/sell the Guild Wars Eye of the North Prerelease Bonus Pack. Some stores gave this to customers when they pre-ordered the expansion, others sold it separately. The pack was also available through the online, in-game store and on PlayNC's website. The pack included: * A chance to play the game early during the Sneak Peek Weekend, August 24-26th. Everything gained and attained in this weekend was permanent to your characters, unlike in the sneak peek weekends of Factions and Nightfall. * DVD with 10 day/14 hour trial key for all three Guild Wars games. Note: the key for the prerelease bonus automatically included and applied this trial key to YOUR account, even if you already had all three campaigns. * The Pre-release pack included a trial of 14 hours for 10 days in all campaigns. (However, any skills or heroes acquired from another campaign were locked from use after the trial is over. Animal companions and armor sets remain usable). * Bonus items: Glacial Blade, Darksteel Longbow, and Hourglass Staff. * Note: The Bonus Pack did not include an extra character slot and neither does GW:EN. Expansion Pack On August 28th, 2007, stores began to carry/sell the Guild Wars Eye of the North, the online store started selling it on August 31st. The pack is also available through the online, in-game store and on PlayNC's website. The pack includes: * Map of Eye of the North * 17 Pages of Manuscript * Access Key for Eye of the North * Advertisement, including trial access key for Guild Wars Trilogy. Notes *According to the official press release (July 2, 2007), the expansion was to be released for $39.99 in North America and €34.99 in Europe. If you purchased the Pre-release pack the cost ($4.99 in North America, £3.49 in Britain) will be applied as a discount (making the expansion cost $35.00 in North America) to the purchase price of the expansion. *Pricing in other countries have been quoted as £24.99 in Britain, AUS$49.95 in Australia, 139 pesos in Argentina, and NZ$60.00 in New Zealand. *There is a pre-release bonus pack. *There will not be a collector's edition. *One of the four missions in the Bonus Mission Pack involves Gwen at some point in the eight years between the Searing and Eye of the North. *Eye of the North shares its World Map with Prophecies. *Some enemies in Eye of the North have a secondary profession. Trivia *Guild Wars: Eye of the North is often abbreviated GW:EN. Prior to the sneak peek, some players believed that this was an intentional reference to Gwen, while others believed it was a coincidence. The trailer released on July 20, however, showed that Gwen would not only make an appearance, but would be a hero and major character as well. *Guild Wars: Eye of the North plays 6 years after much of the events of the Prophecies campaign, 1078 AE, which makes it 3 years since the Nightfall campaign and 8 years since the Searing source. External links From official sites *Guild Wars Eye of the North Map *Guild Wars Official Site: GW:EN Manual *Guild Wars Official Site: Guild Wars 2, Guild Wars Expansion Announced *Guild Wars Official Site: Official Eye of the North Announcement From other sites *MMOG Nation - morning demo and GWEN set (screenshots and concept art) *NZGamer.com - Guild Wars: Eye of the North Asura Fiction Piece, details the history of the new race debuting in the upcoming expansion *NZGamer.com - Guild Wars: Eye of the North Rubbish Rumours article, dispels some of the most prevalent rumours amongst the Guild Wars online community *Gametrailers.com - Gameplay Demo High Def Standard Def (shows Polymock, Norn Fight Tournament, Lighting effects (Night/Day), Inside of Hall of Monuments) *GameSpy: Guild Wars: Eye of the North Screenshots, Wallpapers and Pics *Gear Live - PlayFeed - Exclusive: Guild Wars: Eye of the North Friends & Allies *G4: Game Previews: Guild Wars: Eye of the North (video interview with Jeff Strain) *The Escapist - E3 2007: Eye of the North *VideoBoom - Eye of the North gameplay video: part 1 part 2 *GamersHell.com - Guild Wars: Eye of the North PC Screenshots Gallery *GameSpot UK - Guild Wars: Eye of the North gameplay movies *IGN - E3 2007: Guild Wars: Eye of the North Update *Onlinewelten.com - Eye of the North presentation video: part 1 part 2 *MMORPG.com - Guild Wars: Eyes of the North: E3 Preview sic] *Gamespot - E3 07: Guild Wars: Eye of the North Impressions *Gamespot - Guild Wars Eye of the North - Gameplay Movie 1 (shows Pyre Fierceshot, Ogden Stonehealer, and Vekk) *GameDaily - Interview: Guild Wars: Eye of the North *IGN: A Conversation With ArenaNet *Gamespy: Guild Wars: Eye of the North preview *Games Radar - Guild Wars: Eye of the North - interview *Gamespot - Guild Wars Eye of the North Developer Diary #2 *GamingNexus Exclusive: Guild Wars: Eye of the North - A preview of the new monsters. *IGN - Dungeon Montage. A movie showing the dungeons. *IGN - Guild Wars: Eye of the North Dungeon Crawl *Gamespy preview article *Gamespot: Guild Wars: Eye of the North Q&A - Introduction to the First Guild Wars Expansion *Eurogamer - Interview - The best things in life are free *gamona.de - PC-Interview: Guild Wars 2 - English interview with arena.net (also briefly covers Eye of the North) *Kotaku - Feature: Guild Wars 2, GW Expansion Unveiled *Kotaku - Eye of the North logo *Kotaku - Eye of the North and Guild Wars 2 image gallery *Guild Wars Guru: forum thread on the PC Gamer article *Guild Wars Guru: Official PCG Article Thread *MMORPG.com - Guild Wars Expansion Review - Eye of the North Category:GlossaryCategory:Software